


Whispers of the Past

by nugnugs



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Abuse, Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Beating, Beheaded Cousins, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Cage Fights, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Dark Past, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escape, Force-Feeding, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Magic, Magic Revealed, Murder, Nightmares, Past Lives, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Sexual Abuse, Starvation, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugnugs/pseuds/nugnugs
Summary: Not everything goes the way you want it to...
Comments: 34
Kudos: 115





	1. 1

Katherine Howard was _not_ having a good night.

Just an hour ago, she’d woken up from a nightmare, tears streaming down her face. She had managed to stay quiet enough not to wake anyone in the household up. In her mind, Katherine had been a bit of a burden to the other queens with her nightmares, trauma, and “clinginess”. The nineteen year old had taken her mind off of that though, and made herself a cup of tea.

At the moment, she was drinking that cup, watching a random show on TV. She wasn’t paying attention to it, her mind was wandering elsewhere. Where, she didn’t know. After a while of sitting on the sofa, absentmindedly sipping her tea, Katherine set her cup of tea onto the coffee table. The former queen tiptoed upstairs, to her room, down the hallway, careful not to wake any of her housemates up. When she reached her room door, she slipped inside and went to her closet. She chose to wear a blue tank top with a pink jacket. Next, she pulled some black leggings out.

Katherine changed out of her pajamas and into the clothes she had pulled. The queen slipped out of her room and snuck back downstairs. She found a pair of black tennis shoes, which she put on. She took a pair of spare keys and unlocked her front door. Katherine quietly snuck outside and locked the door from the outside.

Right now, taking a run seemed like it could take her mind off of things. 

It didn’t. Thoughts about her past life overwhelmed her twenty minutes into her run, forcing her to stop and take a breath. Katherine ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She was lucky that she didn’t have to perform the next day. This run was taking a lot out of her and Katherine didn’t she’d be up for a performance.

This was the first time she hadn’t woken up everyone in the house from her nightmares. That was what she felt bad about. The nineteen year old knew that the other queens had bad nights occasionally, but they weren’t a nuisance about them. She, on the other hand, bothered everyone with them. Maybe that’s why she’d been getting a little distance.

It hadn’t been long into her reflection when she heard a baby crying and a girl trying to shush it. Katherine stood up straight and jogged towards the noise. Behind some bushes, she found something that tugged at her heart.  
Two girls, both looked like teenagers. One had long red hair and the other, short and curly black hair. The girl with red hair held a baby who shuffled in her arms and was younger than the girl with dark hair. The girl with dark hair held a whiny toddler with curly blonde hair.

“Mary, I’m hungry!” the toddler pulled at Mary’s shirt. Mary patted his head.

“I know Edward.” she replied tiredly. Katherine’s eyes widened. Had Mary, Elizabeth, Edward, and Mae reincarnated as well?

“Hey, who are you?” a voice pulled her away from her thoughts. She shook her head and looked up. Elizabeth (she could tell from the red hair) was taking steps back as if to run and Mary pulled a knife from her pocket. Mary glared at Katherine and took a step forward, but not before she put Edward down near Elizabeth.

“I won’t ask again. Who are you?” Mary asked angrily.

“Did you come to hurt us?” Edward asked, hiding behind Elizabeth. Elizabeth shushed Edward, causing the toddler to fall quiet. Right now, Mary looked older than Katherine had originally thought, and in her twenties.

“Mary, it’s Katherine, the fifth queen of your father!” Katherine said.

Mary’s glare narrowed. “That _monster_ is _not our father_.” Katherine looked at Elizabeth, who seemed a little less on the defensive.

“K-Katherine?” Elizabeth whispered hesitantly. Katherine nodded and Elizabeth smiled. Elizabeth walked forward a bit before running to Katherine and hugging her with one arm. She began sobbing into Katherine’s chest and Katherine wrapped her arms around her. The two hugged until the baby Elizabeth was holding whined. Katherine let go of Elizabeth and took the baby from Elizabeth’s arm. The nineteen year old bounced the baby and left her quiet. Katherine felt arms wrap around her leg. She looked down to find Edward looking right up at her.

“Edward…” Katherine said. Edward hugged her leg tighter.

“Katherine!” the toddler sniffled. Katherine went on her knees and wrapped an arm around him. She picked him up and squealed.

“I’ve missed you! And so have your mothers!” Katherine exclaimed. Elizabeth looked worried.

“How is she, my mother? Do you know where she is? I miss her so much!” Elizabeth cried. “Please say she came back as well!”

“Yes, she did. As well as the other queens.” Katherine gave the good news. Elizabeth squealed and jumped up excitedly. Suddenly, she stopped.

“Sorry.” Elizabeth blushed. “I’m an adult for heaven’s sake.”

“Not anymore. We’ve been reincarnated and not in a very good place.” Mary spoke up, annoyed. Katherine looked down. Mary didn’t like her very much, she knew. Elizabeth turned to Mary.

“Mary…” the Golden Age Queen whispered. Mary walked to Elizabeth’s side.

“I just want to see my mother, alright? And besides, Mae is fussy and Edward is hungry. I can’t speak for Elizabeth, but I am tired. Ever since we reincarnated…” Mary trailed off, before glaring at Katherine. “You wouldn’t understand. A girl of your upbringing obviously wouldn’t.” Mary jabbed.

“Mary!” Elizabeth yelled. Mary looked at Elizabeth, the younger’s face red with anger. Mary looked away before crossing her arms. Katherine frowned and turned around. She began to walk away, a sign for the sisters to follow. Edward buried his head in Katherine’s neck. Mae had fallen asleep. Elizabeth took Mary’s hand and squeezed it even though she was still slightly mad at her. Mary squeezed back, on the inside, feeling a sense of nervousness.


	2. 2

At the moment, Katherine Howard felt a little bit better. 

Right now, she held the reincarnated versions of Edward VI of England and Mary Seymour (both hadn’t lived very long, unfortunately.) Edward had reincarnated in the form of a small child, about five or four. Mary Seymour had come back as a baby, about five months old. Katherine had done her research and she hoped they lived longer and happier lives. 

Mary and Elizabeth had fared little better. Yet, Mary became some sort of tyrant and Elizabeth was sexually abused by Parr’s lover, who was Jane’s brother. That had to hurt for all of them. Mary had gone through a phantom pregnancy and died perhaps miserably. Elizabeth had started a Golden Age, despite her past, and basically spat on Henry’s grave (which is something Katherine wishes she could do). 

Before all that, they were raised with a horrible father. A man who thought he could do whatever he pleased, discard of anyone he wanted, and who was outright disgusting. Maybe that was how all men were back then, how some are now. Now, fortunately, the queens and their children were reincarnated and had yet to see them again. Right now, Katherine just wanted to go home and maybe cry. 

What she was curious about was where they were coming from. They all looked a mess and tired. Katherine hadn’t looked so close, but she had seen a splotch of blood on Mary’s cheek and some on Elizabeth’s arm. Maybe, she was tired and just seeing things. And maybe she hadn’t seen the blood on Edward either. The important thing right now, was getting home. 

Katherine heaved as she spotted her house. “Finally.” she breathed. She picked up her pace and made it all the way to her door. She shook Edward a little bit. 

“Edward, you’re going to see your mum, you hear?” Katherine looked at Mae. “You too. Elizabeth, um, Mary, we can wait if you’re not ready-”

“I haven’t seen my mother in years, Katherine… no question about it.” Elizabeth said. Mary stayed quiet. Katherine nodded and shook Edward slightly. 

“Hey love. I’ve gotta put you down right now, ok?” Katherine whispered. Edward nodded and Katherine put the child down. “Alright, I’ll just knock and hope one of them is already awake.” The fifth queen proceeded to knock on the door, loud and hard. The sound of Katherine banging had probably woken half the house.

The group had to wait a bit before someone opened the door. In the doorway, when someone finally opened the door, Jane was there, in a robe. 

“Katherine, I looked for you in your room and I couldn’t find you! Where were you-” Jane rambled before her eyes widened. “K-Katherine… where on Earth did you get these children from!” Jane’s eyes narrowed. “What happened?”

Katherine smiled sheepishly, “Well, we’ve got to enter in order for me to tell you. And I’m pretty sure you’ll like it.” the queen said. Jane stared for just a minute longer before sighing and letting them in. Elizabeth had taken Edward and held him. Once they were all inside, Jane went to the kitchen. Elizabeth sat down with Edward on the couch. Mary chose to stand, crossing her arms. Katherine rocked Mae a bit, calming the babe down slightly. 

When Jane returned, she had a tea tray with warm tea and a few treats. She set them down on the coffee table. She handed a cup of tea to Mary, who smiled a bit. Elizabeth accepted the tea with one hand and kept the other on Edward. Jane herself took a cup of tea, but not before giving Katherine one. The third queen sat on the couch next to Katherine and took a sip of her tea. 

Jane then set her tea down. “Katherine, who even are these people, these children? Where did you find them?” Jane’s eyes scoured over them. “Katherine… why do these girls have a-”

“Resemblance to Mary and Elizabeth?” Katherine cut in. Jane nodded.

“Yes, but there’s no way, Katherine, there’s no way!” Jane cried out. Katherine shook her head. 

“If we were reincarnated, what makes you think your children can’t be reincarnated as well? When your son’s right there?” Katherine smiled. Jane gasped, tears welling up in her eyes, her hands covering her mouth. 

“You’re lying Katherine! This isn’t funny!” Jane yelled.

Katherine shook her head. “Why would I lie to you about something like this?” The fifth queen pointed at Edward. “He’s right there. Tired, but there. You can finally meet him.” 

Jane rose and stalked over to Edward. When she finally reached Edward, she caressed his cheek. On the inside, it felt like he was going to disappear any second. Jane didn’t even acknowledge the tears running down her cheeks. Jane gasped as she realized that he was real and that Edward really was reincarnated. She could finally meet her baby boy. 

Elizabeth shook Edward gently. Edward awoke and looked up. “You’re very pretty… like my sisters. Who are you?” the toddler asked. Jane smiled. 

“Edward, I’m your mother…” Jane whispered. Edward stared for a moment before something in his eyes flashed. 

“Mummy…” Edward reached his arms out and Jane immediately lifted him up into her arms and hugged him tightly. Edward hugged her back just as tightly. He began to cry and ramble.

“I missed you so much… even if I never got to meet you, Mummy.” Edward cried. Jane pat his head.

“I missed you too… I always wanted to meet you but... fate was too cruel to the both of us.” Jane sighed sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi; just finished this in one freaking day; also please comment; I'm boredvgbn


	3. Thoughts

As Jane hugged Edward for the first time, Katherine looked at Elizabeth and Mary. Elizabeth looked very impatient, her hands clenched together. Mary had begun to clench her fists also, an irritated look on her face. Katherine sighed quietly in sympathy. The girls were impatient and anxious and Katherine couldn’t blame them. They hadn’t seen their mothers in years. 

Jane and Edward let go of each other but still stayed close to the other. Edward’s face was bright and youthful, a contrast to what Katherine had seen all those years ago. Jane’s face was angelic and had a beautiful smile on it. It was obvious the woman was ecstatic to meet the son she never met.

After about 10 minutes, Jane kissed Edward’s cheek and stood up facing Mary and Elizabeth.

“I’m so happy to see all of you! Your mothers will be ecstatic, Caterina may even shed a few tears, it’ll be nice to see her so happy. Goodness, I missed you two, your intellect and pretty faces.” Jane said before wrapping her arms around her two former stepdaughters. Elizabeth hugged back just as enthusiastically, while Mary’s hug was a little held back. Jane let go, smiling at the two before hugging Katherine, taking the young woman’s breath away.

“J-Jane, the baby!” Katherine breathed out. Jane let go, a blush on her face. She looked down to find a baby in Katherine’s arms. 

“Goodness, this must be Parr’s, how adorable!” Jane looked up at Katherine, “Katherine, happy and all that I am that you found them, you still haven’t answered my question. Where did you go, love… did you have a nightmare?” The woman who was like a mother to Katherine asked. The nineteen year old looked down, biting her lip.

“It doesn’t matter-”

“But it does, sweethear-”

“It doesn’t matter. Right now it doesn’t matter, Jane. All that matters is you, Caterina, Anne, and Catherine meeting your children. My circumstances are of no importance.” Katherine looked into Jane’s worrying eyes. “You guys have problems but can deal with it fine enough. What’s it to you if I can deal with mine? It’s fine, Mum.” Katherine smiled bitterly. Jane frowned deeply then sighed. 

“Alright Katherine. But if-”

“I need you, I’ll come for help, I know.” Katherine cut in. Jane smiled slightly before going back to Edward, who wrapped his arms around his mother’s neck, laughing. 

Katherine felt a bit bad though about lying. She knew the other queen was trying to help her and was worried about her and cared for her, but she was nineteen, turning twenty soon. She was old enough to help herself and she didn’t want to be the “baby” of the group anymore. 

The fifth queen, though, took her mind off of those thoughts and stood up.

“I’m going to go to the kitchen, maybe find something for the baby to eat.” Katherine said, standing up with the baby in her arms. She walked into the kitchen, cooing at the baby and tickling her.

“You’re just so cute, goodness! If I had one of you guys, I’d cuddle you every day! Not sure if I can take care of one though, when I’ve got my own issues.” Katherine looked into Mae’s big eyes. “I’d like to feel way better than I do right now, one day. Be carefree and innocent, unknowing of stuff… like the others think me to be. Always thinking I’m this fragile doll or baby, when I’m nineteen. I’m an adult, just like the rest of them. A queen, just like the rest of them.” the queen whispered, softly, a bit of emotion coming through. Mae blinked twice and put her fist into her mouth, causing the nineteen year old to smile. 

“Alright, let’s see,” Katherine said, opening the fridge. “Mmm, we’ve got some avocados… I remember your mum telling me about this sort of stuff… she reads about everything. You’ll probably be like her, just as beautiful and strong, in your own way.” Strong… unlike me. Katherine shook her head. “Anyways, I’ve got to…” the queen trailed off, grabbing an avocado out of the fridge. She closed the modern contraption’s door with her foot and went to the counter. Katherine set the baby on the counter, caressing her cheeks slightly. 

Then, she opened a drawer and pulled out a knife. The queen pursed her lips but said nothing as she prepared the fruit, before grabbing a bowl and putting the avocado she got into it. Katherine reached into a different drawer, grabbing a fork and mashing the avocado into a puree. Kat set the bowl aside and put the knife and fork into the sink. After, she grabbed a small spoon, a teaspoon and placed it inside the bowl of puree. The queen lifted the baby in one arm and grabbed the bowl before heading back to the living room. 

As she entered, she could see Edward in Jane’s lap, snoozing. Seymour was smiling sweetly at her son, showering him with quiet affection. 

Elizabeth had her hands clenched together and she was biting her lip. The red head looked as if she just wanted to run through the house yelling for her mother. Mary had leaned back on the couch, and was looking at the window, looking her age for once and at the same time, not. 

Katherine sat down right next to Elizabeth, who smiled at her and Mae. 

“Want me to hold her while you feed her?” Elizabeth offered. Katherine nodded, letting Elizabeth hold Mae. Katherine began to feed Mae the avocado, watching as the baby smiled brightly. A few spoonfuls later and Mae was full. Katherine set the bowl on the coffee table next to the forgotten tea tray. Elizabeth turned Mae around and began to gently pat the baby’s back and just about a minute later, Mae let out a small burp. 

Katherine smiled at the two, before looking at Mary. The nineteen year old looked down, a self conscious look passing over her face. Katherine knew that Mary felt that she was a whore. That was ok though. Sometimes, she thought that herself and she knew that lots of others thought the same. What was one more? 

Elizabeth noticed the glum look on Katherine’s face and frowned. “Katherine, are you alright? Is something wrong?” she asked. Katherine looked at Elizabeth and smiled forcefully. 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine, Elizabeth.” Katherine’s lips pursed. “Just thinking.” 

“About what?”

“History.” Katherine answered to Elizabeth. Elizabeth stayed quiet after that, rocking the babe in her arms instead. 

Ten minutes later, minutes that were filled with comfortable silence for all but one, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me searching up how to make baby food and how to burp a baby because I like to do research to be as accurate as possible- 👁👄👁  
> Lol, bye-


	4. Mary

All of the occupants of the living room (except for Edward and Mae) looked towards the staircase. The footsteps got closer and soon Catherine of Aragon was in view. The first wife (ex) of Henry looked every bit of the regal woman she was, even in the early morning. Aragon looked at everyone in the room, brows raising, confusion evident on her face (which wasn’t something you could find very often). 

“What, what is this? Who are these people! Jane, Katherine-” Catherine, who already on the first floor, continued to ramble. Katherine stood up and went over to Aragon. 

“Catalina… they’ve been reincarnated. Just like us, your children.” Katherine whispered to the woman. Catherine’s eyes widened considerably. 

“Katherine… Katherine, si estás mintiendo, yo… Yo… Dios, no es real, ¡esto no es real!” Catherine yelled. The woman covered her mouth with her hand. “My precious Mary… it’s been so long!” A tear ran down the queen’s cheek, before she wiped it away with one hand. Katherine took Catherine’s hand and pulled her towards the living room. 

There, the two saw Mary looking straight at Catherine. The two kept still, for just a moment, before running towards each other and catching the other in a tight embrace. Catalina began to talk to Mary in her native language, sobbing throughout. Katherine didn’t think they could hug each other any tighter.

The women sank to the ground, in a rare display of emotions. Mary was bawling her eyes out, her head in the crook of her mother’s neck. Catalina was cursing Henry for separating the two and for hurting her daughter in such a terrible way. 

Then, the two pulled apart, only a few inches between them. 

“Mary, my precious girl… I missed you so much.” Catherine said, tears still rolling down the woman’s face. “I’m so, so proud of you for enduring, mi amor.” This caused Mary to cry even harder, hugging her mother tight. 

“I missed you too, Mamá.” Mary whispered, sniffling. The two hugged again, Catherine stroking Mary’s dark hair. What seemed like an eternity later, the two got off of the ground. Immediately, Catherine caught Elizabeth’s eye. The red headed girl bowed her head.

“My lady.” the girl said. Aragon’s face softened.

“I don’t blame you for Henry’s mistakes, Elizabeth. Nor do I hold any ill will towards you. You, just like my child, were hurt terribly.” Catherine said, holding her regalness, and smiling, and I know your mother will be very happy to see you.” Elizabeth looked up smiling. 

“Thank you.” Catherine nodded and Mary and her went to sit on the couch where Jane and Edward were. Aragon looked at Jane and smiled wider. 

“He looks so much like you, Jane.” The queen said. Jane smiled before a tear rolled down her cheek.

“He’s so handsome, an angel. I’m so lucky to meet him properly. I’m just wondering if this is a dream, a figment of my imagination and this’ll all disappear.” Jane whispered. Catherine wrapped her arm around her and pulled her close. 

“No, this isn’t a dream. And even if it was, I’d hope for it to last forever.” Aragon whispered back, before looking at Katherine. “Katherine, you’re up early. Is everything alright?” Katherine nodded curtly before going to sit down next to Elizabeth and taking the baby out of the girl’s arms. Katherine cuddled the baby, before showing her to Aragon.

“This is Mary, but I call her Mae. She’s Cathy’s daughter. Looks a lot like her, huh?” Katherine leads the conversation away from herself. This isn’t about her.

Aragon nods. “She’s adorable.” Then, they hear sluggish, slow and heavy footsteps coming from the stairway. Katherine gives Mae back to Elizabeth and rushes for the staircase before the person can make it down. On the staircase, Cathy is slowly coming down with Anna trailing behind her. Cathy has her eyes squinted, her face scrunched up. The woman spots Kat through her drowsiness and waves slightly. 

“Hi… Kat…” she mumbles, tiredly. Katherine smiles sweetly before rushing up the stairs, startling Parr and Cleves. Katherine hugges Anna quickly before covering Parr’s eyes, causing the woman to fully wake up.

“K-Katherine, what’re you doing?” the woman asked, surprised. Katherine only smiles wider, although Cathy can’t see it. 

“It’s a surprise.” The younger woman replies. She turns her head back slightly to Anna, who has dawned a look of confusion and amusement. “Anna, go ahead of us. But say nothing when about what you see in specifics.” Katherine warns. Anna looks slightly taken aback, before going around the two and going down the stairs. The two queens on the stairs hear a loud gasp.  
“Heilige Scheiße!” They hear Anna yell. “Wow! Das ist toll! Sie wird das lieben, verdammt.” 

“Um, what is she yelling about? Is everything ok?” Parr asks. 

“Everything’s fine, she's just shocked is all. I’m sure you’ll love this a whole lot more than she does.” Katherine tells her. “Now… let’s go. Slowly… slowly…” 

When the two reach the end of the staircase, Katherine tells Parr to walk just forward just a bit more. Parr becomes even more suspicious. 

“Is this a prank by you and Anne, is Anna in on this too? Kat…” Parr says warningly. 

Then, a baby’s coo. 

Parr gasps. “What was that? Did you kidnap a baby? Katherine!”

Katherine doesn’t respond to the questions about kidnapping, instead telling Parr to hold out her hands. 

“Katherine, what-”

“Hold them out, Catherine.” The woman instructs a bit more forcefully. Parr sighs, yielding and holding out her hands. A slightly heavy weight is pressed into her hands and Parr immediately holds the weight carefully. 

Someone, whom’s voice is familiar, is telling her to be gentle. Parr thinks about the voice for just a second before gasping quietly.  
“E-Elizabeth?” Cathy calls. Elizabeth smiles.

“Hello, Lady Catherine.” Elizabeth greets. Katherine removes her hands from Catherine’s eyes. Catherine blinks a bit, before looking at her arms. In her arms, is a baby with chubby cheeks and dark, curly hair. The baby reached an arm out, knowing, somehow, that this was her mother.

Cathy gasps, tears welling in her eyes. “Is this real?” She asked looking up and straight into Elizabeth’s eyes. Elizabeth nodded. Cathy looked down at her baby before holding the babe to her chest. 

“Mary… this isn’t real…” Cathy whispered. “God, let this be real, please.” The sixth queen held the back of Mary’s head, holding her up to her cheek and putting her on her shoulder. Then, a small hand gripped Catherine’s hair and tugged softly. This gave Catherine enough proof that this wasn’t a dream and proceeded to break down in tears. 

Catherine held Mary tightly to her person stroking the baby’s curly hair. Mary was cooing and gripping her mother’s hair. Catherine calmed down just a bit, pulling Mary just one inch from herself, before proceeding to shower the baby with kisses. Mary giggled sweetly and touched Cathy’s cheek with her small but pudgy hand. 

Parr gave her baby one last kiss on her cheek, then gave the rest of the occupants in the room her attention. 

“Goodness… this is the surprise I’ve gotten… ever. And you guys are reincarnated too.” Catherine grins. “I know that we’ve been reincarnated too, but… it just doesn’t seem real that our children are with us too.” 

Mary, Elizabeth, and Edward (who’d woken up with Anna’s yelling) all had a sneer on their faces, Mary and Edward’s the worst (which was surprising for a four to five year old to pull off. But then again, he wasn’t really a young child).

A frown came upon the queens’ faces. “Is something wrong?” Jane asked. Mary smiled fakely, although no one could tell it was fake except for Katherine and Aragon. 

“Everything's fine… just… thinking.” Mary said. 

About what, they didn’t pry.

For a moment, silence consumed the room, before Cathy sat on a one seat sofa. The woman cuddled her child lovingly and leaned back.

All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, so I'm editing this chapter to add this. I'm looking for a story that's a six wings au with Aragon and Howard fluff, where Aragon comforts Howard because her wings hurt a whole lot. I can't find it and I'm so freaking mad about it (even if I have the stillest face while writing this) so could somebody help me find it, pleaseeeeeee. Also, I was listening to a specific genre of music and a specific soloist while writing this so try to guess what and who!


	5. Gloriana and the Temptress

Katherine had decided to let Anne (the only one who had yet to see her child) discover Elizabeth herself. The fifth queen was sure that Anne would be over the moon to see Elizabeth, as Anne always talked about Elizabeth to her and frequently asked about the Golden Age queen when she was down.

A bit later, after the conversation and catching up between the others died down, Jane said, while putting Edward on the couch, that she was going to go make breakfast. She said that the smell would rouse Anne from her sleep. With that, Jane went into the kitchen. 

Aragon turned to Kat. “You spaced out a bit there, Katherine. Jane said that you had gone out, by _ yourself _ .” The woman frowned deeply. “ _ Novia _ , is there something wrong?”

Anna, who was busy spacing out, suddenly turned her head to Katherine. “Huh?”

Katherine crossed her arms. “Everything’s fine. Just went on a walk is all. I needed some fresh air.” Parr raised an eyebrow. 

“Kat, are you sure you’re OK? You’re not usually like this.”

“And you’re getting distant,” Anna put in. “You know you can talk to me, to us, right,  _ liebling _ ?”

Katherine sighed. “I know Anna. I’m fine though. No need to worry about me!” She put on the fake grin she knew would fool them.

Parr smiled. “Alright, Kat.”

Anna looked hesitant but nodded. The German, Katherine could tell, knew something was up. 

“OK,  _ amor _ ,” Aragon said. 

Katherine stood and went to the kitchen where Jane was busy cooking. Jane spotted the young woman and smiled. 

“Hey, Kat. I say one more minute until Anne comes rushing down the stairs.” Jane giggled. “I just can’t seem to believe that they’re back. It must be a dream…” 

Katherine grinned. “Well, seeing as we’re reincarnated, I don’t see a reason why your kids can’t be.” The woman’s face fell suddenly and she bit her lip. If they were back, and the kids were back… 

Jane noticed her face and frowned. “Is there anything wrong?”

Katherine looked up, and shook her head, a fake smile plastered on her face. “No, no! Just a bit of a headache, mhm. Nothing to worry about.”

Jane’s face was wary. “If you say so, love.”

Katherine looked away before bidding goodbye to Jane. Katherine felt a pang of guilt in her heart for lying to Jane about her thoughts. She then shook her head rapidly. No, it was nothing. Although the blood she’d seen earlier  _ was _ worrying. And the sneers on Mary, Elizabeth, and Edward’s face had thrown her off. 

Katherine proceeded to cross the living room to the stairs, going up all the way to Anne’s room. She sat in front of the door and waited for just a bit before she heard the bed inside creak, and the sound of tired groaning and mumbling. 

Then, footsteps, the brushing of teeth, etc. 

Finally the door opened and Anne stood in the doorway, looking down at Katherine with a look of worry on her face. 

“Kit-Kat, you alright? Why are you just sitting here? Did you have a nightmare, are you hurt?” Anne’s rapid questions made Katherine smile softly. 

“Aha, no. But that smell, mmm, I think Jane’s cooking,” Katherine said, standing up. “I’m starving… I bet you are too.” 

Anne grinned. “Of course!”

“After you,” Katherine giggled. Anne laughed and proceeded to dash down the hallway and down the stairs. 

Before she got downstairs, however, Katherine covered the woman’s eyes with her hands. 

“Kat, what’re you doing?” Anne asked. 

Katherine inhaled. “ _ Quiet _ !” she yelled.

All noise from downstairs ceased, except for the sizzling of the pan and rapid footsteps she guessed were Jane’s. 

“What the, Kat… is this a prank? What’s going on downstairs?”

“Shh, Annie… All will be revealed in due time. Now, when I tell you to stop, you stop. ‘Kay?”

“Uh, OK?”

“Good. Now, let’s start.”

Katherine led Anne down the rest of the stairs and all the way to the living room. When the two were in the middle of the living room, Katherine ordered Anne to stop. Katherine could see Elizabeth’s anxious face, as the red head wrung her hands together impatiently and nervously.

“Alright Anne, stay there.” Katherine stepped away and towards the sofa where Parr was. Elizabeth stepped forward, her face scrunched. 

“Bonjour, Maman,” Elizabeth whispered. Anne gasped. 

“ _ C’est un mensonge. _ Katherine,  _ qu’est-ce que c’est? _ ” Anne opened her eyes and gasped, taking a step back. All was silent. 

Elizabeth stepped forward and curtsied low, still managing to look elegant with what she was wearing. “ _ Bonjour, Madame. C’est un plaisir de vous revoir dans cette vie. _ ”

Anne’s jaw was open, uncharacteristically silent, before she screamed with joy. She rushed forward and tackled Elizabeth in a tight embrace. Elizabeth returned it, just as tightly, if not tighter. 

“My love, my heart…” Anne sobbed as she ran her fingers through Elizabeth’s long, red hair. 

“Maman,” Elizabeth cried. 

“I missed you so, so much…  _ Si je pouvais tuer ce bien pour rien bâtard ... Je vais le tuer… _ ” Anne growled, her voice deep and heavy. 

“I missed you too, so much Mother, so much… I couldn’t talk about you, even get to know you when you left…” Elizabeth pulled away from her mother and put her face in her hands. “It was all too much…  _ J’aurais aimé que tu sois là! Mais au lieu de ça, il t’a pris de moi, pourquoi? _ ” Elizabeth screamed, her face turning red in anger. 

Anne wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and brought the both of them from the ground. Elizabeth hid her head in the crook of Anne’s shoulder, trembling with silent rage and sorrow. 

“I know,  _ mon coeur _ , I know,” Anne kissed the top of her daughter’s hair before looking into her eyes. “I am so proud of you, my love. You practically spat on that bastard’s grave… my daughter, holy shit,” Anne placed her hands on Elizabeth’s rosy cheeks. “I couldn’t be happier.” Anne embraced Elizabeth, squealing. 

“Mother, I can’t breathe…” Elizabeth laughed out. Anne let go, an embarrassed smile on her face. 

“Ooh, sorry, Liz,” Anne said. “I’m just so excited. There’s so much to show you, like Heelys, you’ll love those, I’m sure, and Oreos, mmm, and pranks, those are awesome…” Anne’s face scrunched up as her eyes welled up with tears. 

Elizabeth’s face filled with worry. “Mother?”

Anne covered her face with her hands as sobs wracked her body. 

“Anne?” Jane asked. 

“I wish I was there. I should’ve been there… I should’ve fought harder, I should’ve killed him-  _ I should’ve killed him _ !” Anne screeched, falling to her knees. “My baby girl having to fight on her own, God why?”

Elizabeth embraced her mother gently. “There was nothing you could do. He was the king. And his word was law… but not anymore. We are here and he is… wherever. You loved and cherished me in the precious time we had together and that is enough…” Elizabeth whispered, her eyes flashing with…  _ fear _ . 

Mother and daughter stayed on the ground, as Anne sobbed. Eventually, the two arose, both with a smile on their face. 

“Mmk, now that that’s over, food!” Anne grinned as she pumped her into the air, before taking Elizabeth’s hand and rushing to the kitchen. Jane laughed as she gathered Edward into her arms and followed. 

Katherine smiled as she watched the queens and their kids go into the kitchen. Then, she felt a hand on her hand. She looked up and saw Anna looking down at her. 

“Hey.”

Katherine wrapped her arm around the taller woman’s shoulders. “Hey.”

A gentle smile came upon the beautiful woman’s face. “So… I was thinking about going somewhere together. Just to let the others have fun with their kids. Whatcha’ say?”

“Sure,” Katherine replied. Anna ruffled Katherine’s hair before the two went to join the others for breakfast. 

_ This is perfect _ . 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is at the end of September, yay! Woop, woop, I'm posting when I said I would! Yay! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this one. Things will be taking a dark turn soon...


	6. Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's literally been months. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and no, I am not abandoning this fic! Never, tata!

Katherine, again woke up, breathing heavily. She rubbed her chest, right where her heart was, and took a deep breath. 

She was fine. _Completely fine_. 

The young woman rose out of her bed and ran her hands through her hair. Katherine went to her vanity and sat down. She took a brush and began to brush her hair slowly. Things like this calmed her… just taking the time to enjoy her life and live it to the fullest as she was unable to do so in her previous life. At the thought of it, she clenched her brush as memories rushed back. Quickly, she heard a snap and looked down. Her hand was bleeding and her brush had been broken. There was a faint glow around her hand and she gasped. 

“What in the–” 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Katherine jumped slightly. 

“Wh–who is it? Ah, this _stings_ ,” she muttered. 

“It’s me, _liebling!_ ” Anna called. Katherine bit her lip and told the older woman to enter. As the German entered, Katherine hid her hand from view. 

“Hey Katherine!” Anna greeted as she sat on the bed. Katherine smiled as tears welled up in her eyes from the pain of her hand. She kept her tears at bay easily and her eyes twitched.

“Good morning, Anna… did you come to escape all the mushy stuff?” 

Anna blushed and scratched her chin. “Yeah, I guess I did. I know that they’re getting used to being together after so long but it sort of made me feel out of place, yeah?” 

Katherine nodded. “I know what you mean… anyways, wanna go out? I want to go to that new restaurant that just opened up!”

“You mean the one with all the desserts? You have such a sweet tooth, geez… sure let’s go,” Anna answered. Katherine nodded excitedly and stood up quickly. She yelped and fell to her knees gripping her wrist. Anna called her name and rushed to her, worry fueling her steps. She crouched down next to Katherine and gently took Katherine’s hand in her own. Anna gasped. 

“Katherine, what is this?” the woman asked. 

Tears streaked down Katherine’s face. “I–I was just, memories came up and I was h–holding my brush and then suddenly it broke and cut my hand… this wasn’t on purpose I swear!” Katherine blubbered. Anna sighed and stood. She walked to the vanity and saw the broken brush. She raised an eyebrow.

“How did you do that?” Anna inquired. Katherine shook her head. 

“I–I don’t know… it just _happened_ ,” the younger woman answered. 

Anna looked back at Katherine. “Did anything else happen afterwards?”

Katherine racked her brain through the pain. “Y–yeah… there was a glow around my hand. It was so weird. I think I was just imagining it though…” 

Anna hummed before helping Katherine up and moving her to the bed. 

“I’ll go get the first aid kit and tell–”

“ _Don’t_ tell Jane. Or any of them,” Katherine suddenly growled. Anna was startled at the harsh nature of her voice. 

“Katherine…”

“ _That’s my name_ . All jokes aside though, don’t tell anyone… I don’t want them suffocating me. I love them all to death, that I swear, but sometimes they can be a bit much… I just don’t want them treating me like a child when I’m not. You’re the only one who gets that–and doesn’t treat me like a _child_ –so let’s keep this between us. OK?”

Anna grit her teeth then nodded. The tall woman left the room and shut it quietly. Katherine fell onto her bed and clenched her good hand. Hopefully, Anna wouldn’t tell the others of her injury. The young adult would probably break something if she did, with the newfound strength. 

The strength she’d used to break the brush. She’d already been pretty strong–not as strong as Anna or Aragon–but ever since she’d started going to that boxing place with Anna without the other queens’ knowledge. Someone couldn’t even talk about sex around her because she was _too young_ or Jane didn’t think it was good for her. 

What was she, _5_?

She rose from her bed quickly, a flare of terrible anger swirling in her chest. She grabbed a small vase that held tiny flowers and threw it hard against the wall with a yell. Suddenly, she heard multiple footsteps coming up the stairs like a stampede and gasped. She turned away and cursed. 

“ _Shit_ , Katherine. Why’d you let your anger get the best of you,” she whispered harshly to herself. Katherine hid her hand in the crease of her silk robe. She flinched as her door slammed open. In her doorway were her fellow queens. Anna was behind the rest of them apologetic.

_They heard something slam against the wall, I didn’t tell, I promise_ , Anna mouthed. Katherine sighed and put on a forced smile. 

“Good morning,” she said with a hidden undertone of irritation and fury. Anna cringed silently at the sound of her angered voice but that wasn’t Katherine’s concern.

“Kit, what happened? We heard a crash–” Anne, her forever loved cousin and partner in crime started, her hair a mess and worry on her face. 

Jane and Aragon stepped forward and rushed towards the younger woman. Jane put her hand on Katherine’s cheek. 

“Love, are you OK? What smashed just now?” Jane asked. 

Katherine looked into Jane’s eyes and looked away with a little laugh. “Ah, just the… vase, I’m pretty clumsy.”

Parr walked forward and looked at the wall. There was a small dent. “That doesn’t look like clumsiness, Kat. There’s a dent in the wall. Did, did you throw that?”

Katherine’s lips pursed and she looked at the broken vase on the floor. 

“Yes,” she answered curtly. The others gasped, excluding Anna, and proceeded to crowd around her. Questions were rapidly pushed into her face and she slowly grew more irritated by the second. 

“ _Enough_!” Anna yelled pushing past the other queens. “Can’t you see that you’re being a bit much?” Anna took a hold of Katherine’s good hand and began to pull her away. 

Anne bristled. “Hey, we’re just worried! And where are you taking her? The vase–”

“Can _wait_. Kat and I have something important. We’ll be right back, promise,” Anna said. Anne backed off and sighed. The other women were subdued and the two in the doorway left completely and went all the way to Anna’s room. Anna shut the door and told Katherine to go to the bathroom Anna had built in her room. Katherine sat and pulled her bloody hand out of her robe. 

“Alright Kat…” Anna murmured under her breath as she opened the first aid kit. She pulled out white bandages and petroleum jelly. Katherine reached for the faucet and turned the cold water on and placed her hand under it. She took the soap and rubbed it slightly on her wound, gritting her teeth at the pain. Soon, she’d cleaned it and asked for a clean washcloth. Anna provided it quickly and watched as Katherine stopped the bleeding of her hand. Anna walked over and gently took her injured hand and began to put a light layer of the petroleum jelly on her hand. 

Katherine whimpered occasionally but beared the pain. Then, Anna took the bandages and wrapped her hand with them. Anna took Katherine’s hand and kissed the back of it quickly, causing Katherine’s to flush in embarrassment. 

“For a faster healing,” Anna said. Katherine nodded wordlessly before Anna pulled away and walked to her door. Katherine pressed her hand to her lips and grinned cheekily. Anna opened the door to find all the queens bustling, their faces pinched with anticipation. 

“Can we see Kat now?” Anne asked impatiently. Anna sighed and nodded before stepping to the side and letting them in. 

Katherine saw the woman and smiled shyly. “Hey…”

Anne immediately wrapped her arms around Katherine tightly. “You’ve been acting weird today. You threw the vase and you’ve been more distant.” Anne pulled away and looked into Kat’s eyes. “You good?”

Katherine’s face softened. “Yeah, I’ve just been… down and thinking I guess.” 

“Mm, Elizabeth was worried when she heard the crash by the way. She wanted to come up but she didn’t want to stress you out or something like that.”

Catalina crossed her arms. “Mind telling us why you threw the vase that I got you?”

“Uh,” Katherine blushed in embarrassment. “Sorry for that. I was just really angry.”

“Yeah, no kidding, we’ll have to get that fixed, Kat,” Parr snorted. Howard winced and muttered an apology. 

“It’s fine, Kat, as long as you’re OK. Now, let’s go downstairs, I made breakfast,” Jane said. Katherine nodded and followed the rest of them downstairs and into the kitchen. As soon as she was down, she was tackled by a force of spunk and intelligence.

“Katherine, you’re up!” Elizabeth exclaimed. Katherine beamed and hugged Elizabeth back, being careful of her injured hand. 

“Morning, Elizabeth! Where’s Edward?” she asked. A pair of small arms wrapped around her neck and a head full of blonde curls nuzzled into her neck. 

“Katherine!” Edward called, his voice full of joy. Katherine wrapped an arm around him, keeping silent at the stinging sensation of her hand. His curly hair tickled Katherine’s face and she giggled a bit. Edward looked up at her and grinned. 

“Good morning!” he yelled. Katherine winced at the loud shout and Jane laughed. 

“Inside voices, my love,” Jane whispered. Edward pouted. 

“Mmk, Mummy…” Suddenly Edward perked up again and began to pull on Katherine’s bad hand and tears welled up in her eyes from the pain. 

“Edward… _Edward_ , let go please!” Katherine cried out. Edward let go of her hand quickly seeing blood from the bandages. The others gasped and Jane came immediately to Katherine’s side and held her hand. 

“Katherine, what happened?” the woman asked with worry. 

Anne growled. “Who did this to you, I’ll pummel them!”

Katherine smiled bitterly. “I did…” she answered. The other queens gasped. Parr made Elizabeth take Edward to Mary who was in the kitchen. 

“Wh–why?” Anne inquired, looking at her cousin with shock.

“It was an accident… I broke my brush earlier and it cut my hand super bad,” she answered. “Anna helped though.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Aragon crossed her arms. 

Katherine chewed on her lip and twirled a strand of her hair. “Because you guys always bundle up around me and it makes me feel uncomfortable.”

There were sighs all around and small apologies. 

“We’re sorry Kat, for making you feel that way. We just worry about you, you know? From now on, I promise, we won’t bunch up on you.” Anne put a hand on Katherine’s shoulder. Katherine smiled and nodded. 

It was a start she supposed. 

Suddenly, Jane shivered and put herself closer to Aragon. 

“Jane, are you alright? You just trembled.” Katherine took a step towards the blonde woman. Jane frowned deeply. 

“I–I feel strange… like something _bad_ is close, but far.” She wrapped herself tighter as her face went pale. “Ugh…” 

Aragon wrapped an arm around Jane and began to lead Jane to a chair saying that they’d join them later. 

In the kitchen, there was a growl, full of anger and distress. Katherine rushed towards there, the others trailing her, to see Edward with grip on Mary’s black hair and a snarl decimating his small face. 

She didn’t know much about little kids but she did know that even if something was wrong, they’d never make the face Edward was making. 

The young adult also knew that she never wanted to see it again. But she had a feeling she would… soon.


End file.
